


Sportadoll

by StairsWarning



Series: Sportarobbie Relationship Cuteness [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: Robbie may have made a Robbie doll and a Sportacus doll, and he might make up little scenarios for them. Stephanie has fun making up scenarios for the two dolls as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this post: http://stairswarning.tumblr.com/post/155826178738/pooplooppee-illtsr-life-is-full-of-games-do

Robbie sits behind the wall, walking his dolls along the edge. “Oh Sportadork, you should just be lazy with the rest of us!” Robbie moves his Robbie Doll towards the Sportadoll, moving an arm up threateningly.

“Oh, of course! Anything to help you, Robbie!” Robbie heightens his voice, accenting his words more. He tries to put Sportadoll into a hero pose, but the arms don’t quite bend that way, so Sportadoll’s arms end up sticking straight out. Robbie can suspend his disbelief here a bit.

Robbie turns the Sportadoll around, “walking” him away from the Robbie Doll. As his own doll is about to deliver a line to Sportadoll, Robbie hears the actual Sportacus approaching. Rapidly. As he always does. In Robbie’s rush to his lair, he drops the dolls, planning on going back for them later on, most likely past 8:08. 

He makes it to his lair without being seen, which is a godsend within itself, so Robbie rewards himself by taking a mid-afternoon nap to pass the time.

\-----

Robbie wakes up groggily two hours later, grabbing a can of whipped cream from the nightstand next to his fluffy orange chair and wakes himself up with a mouthful of cream. He sits for a moment, feeling something itching at the back of his head, as if he had forgotten something. Now what could he have forgotten…

His dolls!

His precious, handmade dolls were just… _ sitting _ out there, what if one of those terrible children put their sticky little hands on them??

Robbie rushes out of his lair, tripping over his own feet (as per the usual) to get back to his precious dolls. He stops in his tracks several feet away to see that… Pink Monstrosity holding and playing with  _ his dolls! _ Robbie gasps, but Pinkie doesn’t hear him.

She seems so engrossed in the dolls, and Robbie wonders for a moment what she’s even doing with his dolls. So, of course, like the sneaky supervillain he is, he sneaks to the opposite side of the wall, pressing his ear against the cold concrete. 

He can faintly make out what she’s saying, something about Sportacus saving Robbie, or something. Like that would ever happen!

“Oh! Thank you so much for saving me, Sportacus! You’re so awesome!” Stephanie says in a faux-deep voice, clearly going for Robbie’s voice. As if Robbie would ever say that to Sportakook! Robbie shakes his head. Pinkie had no idea how Robbie acted around Sportacus.

“Thank you, Robbie! You’re awesome too! You have really neat inventions, you should really make more of those!” Pinkie puts an odd lilt to her voice, going for Sportacus’ accent. Robbie blushes in spite of himself, even imagining Sportacus saying that creates butterflies in his tummy. 

“Why thank you, Sportacus! I have a pretty cool invention idea right now, if you wanna try it!” Robbie Doll says, his little plastic feet scraping the ground, presumably stepping closer to Sportadoll.

“Of course, Robbie! Anything!” Sportadoll says with endless enthusiasm, much like the original man. Robbie takes his ear away from the concrete, instead just peering over the small wall at the pink child and his toys. He hears an odd sound behind him, but as soon as he’s tempted to check, the noise stops. Whatever.

“I’d like to give you a big kiss!” Robbie Doll says, the two dolls meeting in the middle of the gap to “kiss”, which, according to Pinkie, is smashing faces together while making vaguely kiss-like noises. Robbie gasps, blushing bright red as he sits down behind the wall, facing the opposite direction. Only to be face-to-face with Sportacus’ knee. He looks up slowly, dreading his entire existence. Sportacus looks equally red in the face, looking down at Robbie. His moustache twitches and Robbie bolts, grabbing the dolls from the pink child and booking it faster than he ever has in his entire life back to his lair.

\-----

Back at the little retaining wall, Stephanie sits on the ground cross-legged, red in the face and refuses to look Sportacus in the eyes. Sportacus doesn’t move from his spot, so Stephanie reluctantly looks up at Sportacus, who’s staring off into space with a tomato-red face. There’s silence for a long stretch of time. Sportacus is the one to break it.

“Robbie has a doll of me?” He asks quietly. Stephanie nods hesitantly, not really sure if Sportacus could even see the movement. “I have to go.” He says, backflipping towards Robbie’s lair.

“Finally.” Stephanie mumbles, standing up and brushing the dirt from her dress.  _ Those two are so clueless! _

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to do! if anyone wants me to do any prompts please message me on tumblr @stairswarning


End file.
